


With Roses Red Come Lilies White

by Bustle



Series: Chrobin Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Chrobin Week 2019, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bustle/pseuds/Bustle
Summary: Chrobin Week 2019, Day 2 - FlowersChrom and the difficulty of waiting. Post-game, pre-epilogue angst.





	With Roses Red Come Lilies White

A small memorial commemorating Robin’s sacrifice in the battle against Grima sat in an alcove of the castle’s holy sanctuary. It was wreathed in mourning lilies and candles and visitors could leave small offerings to Naga to give their thanks or make prayers for Robin’s sake. 

Chrom hated the lilies. He hated all of it. Robin wasn’t _dead._

The very existence of the blasted thing felt like a betrayal. She didn’t need a memorial, she needed her family believing in her return.

All the same he hadn’t the heart to deny Robin tokens of love and appreciation from the people she gave so much to protect. Maybe their remembrances were an important tether that would help her find her way, even if it rankled him that it resembled goodbyes. He avoided the sanctuary when he could help it. 

Instead he devoted his energy to scouring the countryside for her, although he could never win enough time away from his duties to be satisfied with his efforts. When he couldn't search he diligently protected the peace they had striven for together. 

Seeing their children grow filled him with bittersweet pride. He had to remember every detail, so that he could tell Robin when she came back. 

She _would_ be back. 

He lay awake many nights in their large, empty bed repeating this to himself firmly. His teeth ached from grinding them when he did sleep.

The lilies withered and were replaced anew. Chrom waited.

**Author's Note:**

> Kept this one short because it's too easy for my angst writing to ramble on and end up overwrought.
> 
> I wanted to work in some bits I wrote with Chrom's possible anger over Robin's decision to sacrifice herself and, if the option is taken, lying about it to boot. But I felt like he might not allow himself grief or even really admit he's mad until she gets back, so it ended up not working for this fic lol. Maybe I'll stick those in a different fic some day.
> 
> Title from the song [Above the Clouds of Pompeii by Bear's Den.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pGXBR1wR-mo) I like thinking about this song from Littlecina's perspective although that also did not make the cut for this fic. Coincidentally I also like dying and being dead. Thanks for reading!


End file.
